


The Hunted

by Cai (Zanya)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Cai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An oath to preserve peace made between vampires and faeries takes place once every year. With the hunters on the prowl, the hunted are given as a prize for the winners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

Water ran off the rocks near the small stream, and clumps of soft rock, sticks, and mud clogged the water flow at the end. Wet leaves stuck to the floor of the forest, the ground still wet from the heavy rain last night. Soggy leaves lay bunched up near the bottom of the trees and a chilly wind blew any leaves that remained on them away. The rain would last a couple more months before it gave way to bitter cold and snow. Then the ground would freeze over and both Vampires and Faeries would go deep into their underground caverns.

Jareth stood at the mouth of the eastern cavern entrance, waiting for the faerie Elder to come and take him away. His slim frame stood only five foot and five inches. Tall for a faerie but short by human standards. His short brown hair lay messily across his eyes, and his pale blue eyes watched for any signs of his Elder.

Dusk was just over the horizon—light pinkish purple clouds covered the rising sun. Jareth nimbly wandered closer to the edge of the woods, wondering if he could make a break for it without any humans spotting him. The humans, though cruel most times, were better to deal with than the vampires were. At least the humans were slow and stupid, easily tricked by faerie magic.

Vampires were fast and used to the woods. And at night, they ruled the forest. Faeries always stayed out of their way and inside the safety of their caves where magic and traps kept them safe until dawn. That was how it had always been, and Jareth lived most of his life knowing how to avoid a confrontation with a vampire. But each year, their two worlds were forced to collide for one brutal night.

Tradition had gotten him into this mess. Tradition had deemed it necessary to sacrifice fifteen faeries in fall season for the vampires’ hunting games. Before each winter, the vampires needed to hunt so they could feast and catch enough prey to last them until spring. Unfortunately in order to prove their worth for hunting, young vampires had to be able to catch and subdue a faerie. Jareth understood the vampires could probably wipe them out if their ancestor had refused the oath, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to find a way out of it.

Jareth turned his head when he heard a rustling noise behind him. His Elder had come. An old faerie, who stood only five foot in height, his long white hair having lost its brown color years ago. Kind forest green eyes looked at him from beneath wrinkled eyes.

His Elder put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s time.”

Jareth nodded his head, resigned to a fate he did not want. They left the cave and headed towards the middle of the forest. They moved quickly and stealthily, not wanting to risk being late. The noise from deeper in the forest grew louder with each step he took towards the clearing. The vampires had already arrived and most likely so had the other faeries.

The trees gave way to an opening, an oval-shaped meadow. Torches were lined along the clearing, making a reddish-orange circle of light. A group of vampires stood in a semi-circle at the middle, still cloaked. There were others standing off the side with faeries next to them—the ones who already chose their prey no doubt. Jareth could hear them whispering amongst themselves. To his left there were faeries gathered around, waiting. Jareth refused to look at their faces out of fear that he might recognize some of them. The vampire Elder stood tall, dressed in a black and red cloak.

“Come. We must join the circle.” Jareth felt his Elder tightly grip his arm and move him forward.

The closer they got the circle of vampires, the more cold the air seemed. Jareth could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The finally stopped and the vampire Elder motioned for a vampire to come forward. This vampire had black hair that came down to his shoulders and light gray eyes. His face was hard like it had been chiseled out of marble.

Jareth stood in front of his hunter, his eyes never leaving the vampires face. He wouldn’t give the vampire the satisfaction of seeing his fear, though Jareth was sure the vampire could smell it.

The vampire looked him over, grunting before shoving him aside. “I’d like to switch mine out. He doesn’t look like he can run very fast. It will be over before the hunt even starts.”

Jareth stumbled back a couple feet but stayed silent. He could run fast—if the vampire believed otherwise then who was he to object. Maybe if they all deemed him unworthy, they would send him home.

Instead, another vampire stepped forward. This vampire had short reddish brown hair and pale green eyes that slid up his body, and Jareth knew the chances of being turned had increased. The vampire’s eyes cut through him—the cruelty reflected back at Jareth, causing an immediate urge to run. Being turned was worse than death and rarely happened. Most vampires were satisfied with just hunting and killing them. Only the cruelest would dare to turn a faerie.

The vampire’s voice sounded dangerous, the deeps tones sent a shiver through Jareth. “I’ll trade you, Azlein.”

“Fine, Rezzel. Yours looks a little livelier.” The vampire, Azlein shoved Jareth forward. “Take this worthless faerie.”

The white-haired vampire Elder looked at Jareth then to the faerie Elder. “I’m in agreement to this trade.”

Jareth’s Elder nodded. “That is fine by me.”

“If you trade and are not happy with this one, there’s no going back,” the vampire Elder warned.

“I understand.” The vampire pulled harshly on Jareth’s arm. “Come, into the woods.”

They walked until they could no longer hear the other vampires whispering nor see any light from the torches and until the moon had changed its position in the sky from directly overhead to east of them. Jareth recognized where they were. They were at the end of forest.

“What now?” Jareth looked down bank and at the road below. They had come to the northern edge of the forest. Near the humans.

“You will run, and then I’ll catch you,” The vampire, Rezzel simply stated. “Isn’t that how this usually goes. Catch a faerie and then I’ll be allowed to hunt humans.”

When Jareth didn’t speak Rezzel roughly pulled him by the arm. “What’s the matter? Don’t have the stomach to run?”

“What’s the point in running when you’ll only catch me?” Jareth asked.

“I could kill you now and make it agonizingly slow. The pain, I doubt you would be able to bear it.” Rezzel warned.

“Won’t you kill me anyway?” Jareth stood his ground the best he could. He would not be cowed by this vampire. “Does it really matter if it is now or later?”

Rezzel looked him over, his lips tilting up into a cruel smile. “I’ll make you a deal. If you run and can escape me without using any magic, I’ll let you go. You’ll be released from your duty to me. If I catch you, then you must do what I say.”

Jareth didn’t know if the vampire was serious. He could hardly trust his word, but he also couldn’t pass up an opportunity to escape. His legs bent, and his skin tingled at the prospect of bolting.

Rezzel pulled Jareth flush against him. “Run, little faerie.”

And Jareth did. He ran back the way they came only instead of heading towards the clearing, he veered to the right, towards his village. If he could make it to the caves before Rezzel caught him, he’d be free. Low-hanging tree branches got in his way and bits of leaves and thin sticks cut across his face. Jareth’s hear pounded in his chest and he could feel his legs begin to tire. If he could use his magic, then he could vale himself from being seen.

Still he kept running. A part of him wanted to look back and see if Rezzel was following him. There were no sounds in the forest tonight, most animals knowing better than to come out when the vampires were on the hunt. Even the crickets didn’t dare chip. He could feel himself getting closer. He could feel his kin calling to him. The need to be next to family and friends overwhelmed him. The smell of the forest was familiar to him. Wet damp earth and magic. Faerie magic. Jareth knew the caves couldn’t be much further.

A noise behind him caught his attention, and Jareth automatically looked back. Nothing. When he turned his head so that he could see in front of him, there stood Rezzel, a few feet ahead. Making a sharp left, Jareth hoped to avoid running into the vampire. And he almost made the turn but suddenly his feet gave way out from underneath him. His body hit the ground hard. Rezzel had him pinned. Jareth struggled to free himself.

“It’s too late. I already caught you little faerie.” Rezzel pulled Jareth up, and they stood there, silent.

His body was turned around so that he could see the caves right below the overpass they stood on. So close. He had almost touched his home again. Jareth slumped against Rezzel’s tight, muscled shoulders. He had lost and now the price would be paid. Rezzel tilted Jareth’s chin up so that they overlooked the faerie caves. The moonlight cast and eerie glow upon the trees and muddied ground.

Rezzel’s cold breath fanned across his face while strong hands caressed his shoulders. Rezzel’s next word chilled him to the bone. Jareth closed his eyes in defeat, and a warm stinging wetness spilled out from them.

“Say goodbye to all you know and love. This will be the last time you’ll see the forest in this way for when you see it again, you’ll want nothing more than to destroy it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt drabble request for fadedlullabyes She wanted vampires and faeries. I normally don't write about them so my version is probably a bit different than what people are used to. I went with one of the original concepts of faeries. They're around the same height as humans--a little shorter--and they don't have wings nor do they look young and innocent. They pretty much look the same as humans only they can use magic.
> 
> With the vampires, I don't do nice vampires or vampires that are really good/want to be good because of this or that reason. Mine are mean, vicious, and sadistic, which is probably why I don't write them often XD And I also decided to have them as being able to procreate with their own kind. Turning someone or something is rare. They mostly eat their prey. I'm explaining this because not all of this is in the prompt, and this is only a drabble that I don't think I'll revisit anytime soon, if ever.


End file.
